Brave Adventurers' Travels: Mario Tennis Aces
by David Ishihara
Summary: The Hero Alliance's adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom continue as the Aces Tournament gets underway. But with a demonic tennis racket unleashed, will our heroes, and some unlikely allies break the curse?
1. The night Before

The heroes booked in a hotel on Marina Island to prepare for the Aces tournament. However, one individual is feeling the pressure. The night before the tournament, David was on his hotel balcony in his tennis gear, swinging his racket.

"...Oh man… I'm so nervous. This is my first official tournament since getting back in the game. I'm a little worried that I won't be able to keep up with the other competitors." David said. "Or maybe I'm just bitter about letting Grimoire get away back in Organica. Damn it! Why do I always go back to that? Maybe it's because...I feel my pride as a hunter has been tarnished by his escape. Speaking of which, that warning letter that was sent earlier. If she was serious about facing me, she didn't have to go that far. I guess it's her way of making sure that no one else interferes." he said as he started to shiver a bit. "I shouldn't be sweating so much this late at night… I'll end up catching a cold. I'm sure no one would want that." he said as he went back to his room. He went to his desk and got a pen as he started writing.

"I got your message. Admittedly, I'm still nervous about tomorrow, but you know that I don't have time for worrying now. There will be more space for our battle on the hotel rooftop. Meet me there tonight. I'll be waiting."

David finished writing, and went to take a shower. Once he was finished, he changed to his normal outfit as he pinned the note to his room's door as he made his way to the rooftop. Once he was there, he was leaning on the railing as he looked up at the night sky.

"Hey." Ace said as he walked up next to him. "Nervous?"

"Yeah. It's my first official tournament since my… Well, not sure if you can call it hiatus." David said.

"Maybe so. But after witnessing that tennis match during Furious Sports, you're gonna kick ass and take names, David. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Ace said as he lightly punched David's shoulder.

"Speaking of which, you should probably get back to your room. I get the feeling you shouldn't stick around for what happens next." David said.

"Right...be careful. I'll come running if something's wrong." Ace said as he warped back to his room.

"Ace… I appreciate your concern, but…" David said to himself. "This is one fight not worth involving yourself in." He said as he clutched his necklace.

"Ace? David?" A voice said as Kenshin arrived on the roof. "What are you two doing up here?"

"Ace was here a little while ago, but I sent him off. I'm guessing you felt it too, didn't you?" David asked.

"Yes...a presence I have not felt in years. It's of pure evil and hatred." Kenshin said.

"Ah...so you finally came...Kenshin of the Flux Family." a voice said as a figure in black with a demon mask stood on the railing.

"So it was you. Takeda." Kenshin said glaring at him.

"Named after the Tiger of Kai himself, huh? Historical connections aside, that seems to make sense." David said.

"Last I heard, you were imprisoned." Kenshin said.

"I escaped thanks to that foolish criminal. Thanks to him...I can finally fulfill my destiny." Takeda said.

"You want a rematch." Kenshin said.

"Not just I." Takeda said as Cheetah crawled out from behind the stairwell.

"Of course. Why am I not surprised?" David asked.

"It was a logical alliance. We both have beef with the two of you." Cheetah said.

"What makes you think I will even accept your challenge?" Kenshin asked.

"I thought you might say that. So I brought some...insurance." Takeda said pulling a rope where tied up was a strange lion like creature. "I've heard you've been looking for these things."

"Though there is one problem. As long as he's with you, you'll be considered enemies of the titans as well." David said. "But… We'll get into the details later. She and I already know what our beef is about. There's no need for words." He said as he got into stance.

"We won't fight here." Takeda said. "For me and Kenshin that is. I want to discuss the terms of our upcoming rematch. If I were to win...I get to kill you."

"Of course you would ask for that. Fine. But if I win...I want the creature...and the Akuma no Ryu." Kenshin said. "It belongs to the Takeda clan, your clan, the one you slaughtered just for that accursed sword."

"Very well. Our fight is set. Cheetah, you may handle your business now." Takeda said.

David took a deep breath and made a respect bow. "Begin!"

"Rar!" Cheetah growled as she lunged at David with her claws out.

"Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" David called as he dealt a flurry of icy kicks.

"Grrraaw!" she roared as she recovered and lunged once more.

"Freeze Lancer!" David called as he fired multiple crystals.

Cheetah crashed through the icicles and pinned David. "I'll tear your throat out with my bare hands!"

"I can't believe I have to resort to this…" David said. "(Zone Speed: The World!)"

Just as Cheetah was about to go for David's throat with her claws, time froze entirely around them.

David was able to pry open Cheetah's hand and deal some quick strikes by the time the limit was up. "(Time has begun to resume.)"

Time restarted as Cheetah felt the full effects of those strikes as she was sent flying into the railing of the building.

David was panting as he recovered, having used up a lot of energy in that move. "(What's wrong with me…? It's not like me to burn this much energy this quickly.)" David thought.

"So that one is able to stop time. Interesting." Takeda thought. "It seems it's obvious who the winner is in this fight. Thus, the loser must pay the price." He said drawing his sword.

Suddenly the others barreled into the door.

"Hey, what the hell is going on in here?!" Ty said.

"David, are you alright?" Ace asked as he ran over and kneeled down to him.

"Why did you come? I said you shouldn't be involved in this." David said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. As soon as I heard sounds of fighting from here I told the others. I'm sorry, David." Ace said.

"Anyway, don't worry about me. Worry about Kenshin." David said.

"Right." Ace said before he and Tsuki noticed the lion creature. "Is that…?"

"Corona!" Tsuki called out.

"Seems we're attracting too much attention." Takeda said grabbing Corona and Cheetah. "We'll settle this later, Kenshin." he said jumping off the building.

"Takeda!" Kenshin said chasing after him.

"Hey, we need him!" Hope said. "Give him back!"

"Get back here!" Tsuki said giving chase as well.

When they reached the edge, they saw no trace of the three.

"He's gone. Of course he would leave." Kenshin said scowling.

"I'm sorry if we interfered Kenshin, but we promise you will get him." Aya said.

"Do not promise." Kenshin said. "I know Takeda very well. He won't leave this world until we have our agreed on duel."

"And it's pretty much our fault for making him leave." Hope said.

"And because of that, we lost our chance of saving my brother." Tsuki said.

"Actually, it was good you came when you did. He was about to execute Cheetah." Kenshin said.

"But why? Isn't she his ally?" Saki asked.

"Geez… First Wonder Woman, now Takeda. She just can't catch a break." David said.

"I noticed that when you and Takeda fought, I sensed a dark presence in him." Philia said.

"We didn't fight yet. But that presence was likely his sword, the Akuma no Ryu." Kenshin said.

"The Demonic Dragon Sword. They say its edge is so sharp, that it can cut through anything with a single slice… even the air itself." Hope said.

"What a terrible sword...Its power was unlike anything I've ever felt." Medusa said.

"..." David was deep in thought about something.

"Something on your mind, David?" Connor asked.

"I have this idea, but it sounds totally insane." David said.

"What is it?" Spade asked.

"Well, with Illuma's group leaving soon, our alliance is going to have a huge gap. And as long as Takeda has Corona, he and his allies will be considered enemies of the Titans. This may sound crazy, but as things are, if we are to complete our objective, we'll have no choice but to ally with him. Unfortunately, we can't run negotiations until Takeda gets a satisfactory fight from Kenshin." David said.

"I like that, but maybe we don't need Takeda. What if we just asked his Allies?" Ty said.

"If we can even find them." David said.

"There are two possibilities since this is Takeda. If he did have other allies, he either killed them or left them somewhere to die." Kenshin said.

"I'm hoping it's the latter. If I know samurai, they're men of honor, and they don't want people to interfere in their fights." David said.

"Speaking of which, you should get some sleep. The tournament is tomorrow, and you need to be well rested." Sectonia said.

"I understand, Sectonia. See you guys tomorrow then." David said as he went back to his hotel room.

"Yeah. And Kenshin, my apologies if I sound blunt, but in my opinion, Takeda is more of a tyrant than a samurai." Aya said.

"He's always been like that for as long as I have known him." Kenshin said.

"But what caused him to be like this?" Saaya asked.

"A duel to decide land between our families. In that fight, I defeated him and refused to take his life. Doing so is a stain for any warrior. He wants to rise above me, to become a warlord himself." Kenshin said. "So he took the sword from his family and killed his entire clan in order to be left with no emotional attachments."

"How horrible, to think he would do something like that. It almost sounds similar to what happened between me and Saki back then." Aya said.

"It also sounds similar to Victor in his Fractured Dimension." Jude said. "He was furious that our other selves from his dimension would use Elle as a bargaining chip to preserve his dimension, so...he killed all of his former allies, including me, my friends, his father and brother, and even all of you."

"Just so he could gain power, right?" Al asked.

"All he wanted was a peaceful life with his family. He was just going about it the wrong way." Sectonia said.

"Do you think that's what Takeda is trying to do? He's trying to become a warlord but is going down that path the wrong way. Right Kenshin?" Saaya asked. "I just can't help but feel bad for him. I know he's the enemy, but still… I want to help him."

"I'm afraid this journey is one only Takeda can take on his own. But that matters not to me. I will claim both the god creature and the Akuma no Ryu." Kenshin said.

"Saaya, I can understand the message you're trying to make, but Kenshin is right. Whether or not he's willing to atone for his actions, is ultimately his decision alone." Sectonia said.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Kenshin." Saaya said as she gave Kenshin a hug.

"Kenshin...I'm counting on you to win my brother, Corona, back. Alright?" Tsuki said.

"That is my intention.' Kenshin said. "But as David said, it's time to head to sleep. He needs energy for tomorrow."

"Good point. Tomorrow is a big day." Zelos said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…. Tomorrow the Aces Tournament begins." Ty said.


	2. Demonic Awakening

The Aces tournament has come into full swing, and despite his initial nervousness, David managed to make it all the way to the finals with Sectonia.

"Greetings, Tennis fans! Were here live from Marina Stadium and our final match has just come down to match point between rising stars David and Sectonia, against Bowser and Bowser Jr! What an incredible match!" a red Toad said in commentary.

"David and Sectonia won the tennis portion of Furious Sports, and it's not hard to see why. For David, this is his comeback after several years of hiatus." a blue Toad said in the commentary. "It seems he's making good use of it, too. Bowser's team used up their energy very early on and now it looks like the match will end in David's favor."

The match inside the stadium went into full swing. Bowser and Bowser Jr. tried to string together offense, but David and Sectonia were too quick.

"Alright, way to go you two!" Ace cheered from the stands with the others.

"I'm not going down, ice boy. Your lackeys ruined my wedding!" Bowser said.

"And my chance of seeing Peach as my mama." Bowser Jr said.

"You guys were trying way too hard." David said.

"It was your own fault. Girls hate guys who rush things like that." Sectonia said.

"I'll show you! Hah!" Bowser said hitting a strong fly shot.

"Sectonia, now!" David said.

"You've got it!" Sectonia said as she jumped and smashed the ball down.

"Damn it!" Bowser said tossing his racket to the floor.

"And it looks like this match is over! David and Sectonia are our champions!" the announcers called.

A Toad came up and was very happy. "Congratulations champs! What amazing teamwork! I didn't think you had any Racket Rust on you, Ishihara!"

"Thanks. Though I'll admit, I was a bit nervous at a few points." David said.

"Well, seems there's a new champion in the ranks." A voice said as two strange looking men approached. One was short and fatter and wearing yellow tennis gear with a W on his cap, while the other was more tall and skinny with a reverse L alongside his purple gear.

"Wario and Waluigi!" Toad said.

"We thought Mario and Peach would steal another win. But we came to say congrats to the new champs in tennis." Waluigi commented.

"And, nice guys that we are, we wanted to present the returning Tennis star with a congratulatory and honorary gift. Feast your eyes on the most powerful Racket in the world." Wario said as he held out a racket that was golden in appearance, had a gear like rim, and had a steel handle. There was also a symbol with slots in it near the base.

"Ngh…" David groaned as he held his head. "This racket… What is...this eerie aura?"

"David, what's wrong?!" Sectonia asked in concern.

"There's something I don't trust about this racket." David said.

"Aw...seems like someone's a big chicken." Waluigi said.

"Yeah, take it, chicken." Wario said.

"This racket… Could it be… No, that's impossible…" David muttered as Luigi tried to touch it. "No! Luigi, get away from that racket!"

"Too late!" Connor said as Luigi grabbed the racket with both hands. As soon as he did, Dark energy started pulsing through purple lightning as the skies darkened. Ancient texts coiled around him as his body became a mummified mix of bandage and stone as a horrific shadow of a creature unseen rose out from Luigi's position. Wario and Waluigi were also affected, turning into the same state as Luigi as the winds picked up and sent the crowd into a panic.

"Everyone, take cover!" David shouted as he and Sectonia took cover from behind the umpire's chair.

"Everyone, gather around me!" Medusa said as she formed a barrier around herself and the group.

When the storm cleared, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were gone, and the Stadium was a mess.

"What a storm… and the Stadium's in a mess. What just happened? It was like a nightmare!" Toad asked.

"David, you were muttering a few things before. Do you know what that racket is?"

"I've only heard rumors, but… Throughout my tennis career, I was told about a racket that was said to be instilled with the power of a demon. The racket was called Lucien. Now, I know that Tokyo is known as the mecca of the entire Standard Universe, but a demonic tennis racket? That's ridiculous! Or at least...that's what I thought." David said.

"What should we do, David?" Ace asked.

"If I recall correctly, the racket was said to be sealed in the nearby Bask Kingdom. We might be able to find some more clues there." David said.

"It's our only lead. And we have to find some way to free Luigi and those two goons from Lucien's control as well." Ace said. "Why don't you take the lead and we'll follow?"

"Alright. Now, the Bask Ruins are a ways east from here in the desert. That's our first stop." David said.

"Alright. Lead the way Tennis Champ!" Ace said.

Following David's guidance, the group made their way to the entrance of the ruins.

"This looks like the place, right?" Stoj asked.

"Yes. No doubt about it. This is the temple." David said.

"These ruins are a fine discovery, if we weren't in such a hurry I would be treasure hunting here." Al said.

"I think the Treasure of this place was already taken a while ago, Al." Ty said.

"Just kidding. Besides I would only steal treasure from our enemies like Jack here." Al said as she winked at him.

"You know I'm a thief myself, right? You'd best watch your back." Jack said.

"I know, that's what makes it more fun. To see which of us can steal the most treasure." Al said.

"Not the time. For all I know, the Universal Police is still stalking this world." Jack said.

"Anyways, let's go in and see what we can dig up." Sachiko said.

Inside the temple, there was a wall in front of them.

"A dead end?"

"No, not quite. I can feel something on the other side." David said.

"Visitors to the temple of Bask. Before all else, I require a display of skill." A voice spoke.

The wall then opened up to reveal a directional symbol with the right side lit up a bright orange.

"I think it wants us to show off how well we know our shots." Connor said.

"Seems that way. Do you wanna go David? If you're not exhausted I mean." Ace asked.

"I can do this." David said.

"Alright David, I'll call out the shot type, and then you hit it at the symbol that appears." Connor said looking at his notebook as a ball was shot. "Orange means… Topspin! Shoot the ball back as a Topspin shot!"

"Got it!" David said as he hit the ball back with some extra spin.

"Nice!" Al said.

The wall then closed, and then in the next second revealed another symbol which glowed light blue.

"Light blue…South symbol… it wants a Slice!" Connor called.

David hits another ball with a slight curve.

The next wall was purple colored with the left circle shaded.

"Flat!" Connor called.

David hits again with a steady straight shot.

The fourth wall had the northmost circle glowing as well as the color being yellow.

"Now it's a Lob!" Connor called.

David made another hit causing the ball to soar.

"How do you know so much about Tennis Shots?" Weiss asked.

"I incorporate some of my gunshots with those four techniques. It helps me make some pretty sweet trickshots." Connor said as another wall opens with the northmost circle glowing but this time it's white. "Okay, last one! This is a Drop Shot!"

David made the hit causing the ball to slowly hit the wall.

" _I sense great strength and honor, as well as great potential. I believe you have what it takes to overcome this trial. Use the different shots to solve the mystery and open the Gate of Trials._ " The Voice echoed.

"It's gonna want ten different shots, switching between the five types! When each wall appears, hit it with that type of shot until you get 10 in a row!" Connor called.

"Alright. I've got this!" David said. He then shot back ten balls in a row, incorporating all five techniques. "Whew… Nailed it."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a great Tennis Coach, Connor?" Ruby said.

"Well… I did learn by watching Vector and Usopp train Knuckles." Connor said.

"You weren't there for that." Vector said. "Oh wait, Furious Fists were happening during the same time as the redux. But that was boxing, not tennis."

"Still, learned from the best." Connor said.

"That was amazing, David. I never doubted you for a second since you're the tennis champion along with Lady Sectonia after all." Ace said.

"Aw, you flatter me." Sectonia said with a blush.

"But as skilled as he is, he may as well be a tennis god in human form." Tapu Lele said.

"Indeed. It looks like we can continue on as well. Shall we?" Jade asked.

The wall began to open, revealing a tennis court further on ahead.

"Whoa… sick." Ty said.

" _Ah, the Hero Alliance! I have been waiting for your most fated of arrivals._ " the voice said. " _I am Aster, humble guardian of the Temple of Bask. It is my duty to watch over Lucien._ "

"Lucien… The racket we saw back in the stadium." Sectonia said.

"Could you tell us what Lucien is exactly, Aster?" Tsuki asked.

" _As you know, Lucien is a dark and Powerful racket with the ability to control the minds of people. King Bask, who once ruled this island long ago, was awed by its power, and took it as its own. But in the end it destroyed the entire kingdom. King Bask was fortunately able to strip Lucien of its power with the last of his strength, and seal him away in this very temple. He scattered the Five power Stones in Lucien's hold all over the island. King Bask then hit the racket in this very temple, never to be seen for ages._ " Aster explained.

"Well there's a problem. Two goons managed to find it and it possessed one of our friends. So we came here to learn how to save him and stop Lucien." Ace explained. "Is there a way we can stop Lucien?"

" _The only way to stop Lucien is to gather his five Power Stones before he can claim them himself. I have heard of your exploits. There is no other alliance I would trust with this task. But first… Ishihara. You have already learned Zone Shot and Zone Speed, correct?_ " Aster asked.

"That's right. I learned them from my friend Ryoma." David said.

"Why do you ask, Aster?" Tsuki asked.

" _There is one technique young Hoshi didn't teach you, I'm afraid. Having mastered Zone Shot and Zone Speed, this means you now have the potential to master the final skill… the Special Shot._ " Aster explained. " _Ishihara, tell me. When you use your Zone techniques, do you ever consider recharging your energy?_ "

"Well, yeah. But I usually don't have much time to before I had to react again." David said.

" _Do not worry. Because there is a fast way to regain your energy._ " Aster said. " _Unlike Zone Shot and Speed, the Special shot consumes a lot of it. So, to recharge your energy, it needs to be done in two ways. One, through a continuous rally of a tennis match or normal battle, and the second, is with a maneuver that is called...the Trick Shot._ "

"Trick Shot? Never heard of that term before." David said.

" _The Trick shot allows one to use their sets of skills to pull off incredible maneuvers. You can dodge attacks and cover ground using it in battle. Skilled Tennis players use Trick Shots to catch balls that are out of reach._ " Aster said.

"Interesting if that's the case. You could be an acrobatic by doing all of those maneuvers, David. This could be a great asset to you." Ace said.

"Definitely." David said.

"Thank you for this information, Aster. Do you know where the power stones are located on this island?" Ace said.

" _Calm yourself, young Nephilim. I must first show Ishihara how to master the Trick Shot and Special Shot._ " Aster said as a mirror image of him in golden light appeared. " _This reflection of you will fire a wide shot. Use your natural abilities and perform the trick shot to hit it back._ "

David sees his reflection fire a shot to the other side. David created icy afterimages to reach the ball. Once the reflection hits the ball back, David performs a triple axle as he nails the trick shots.

" _Your reaction time is Fantastic!_ " Aster complemented. " _Now, let us see how well you use the Special Shot. This is a powerful shot in any circumstance, tennis or battle. If aimed at your opponent in tennis, this will instantly destroy your opponent's racket. Here comes the ball._ "

After the ball was shot, David was ready. He formed two ice walls on his sides. He wall jumps all the way to the top before aiming his shot and firing as the shot leaves an icy trail.

"Whoa. Now that is cool." Rainbow said. "No pun intended, of course."

"Why didn't you teach him those shots, Ryoma?" Wendy asked.

"We were low on time when it came to facing Katakuri. Though, based on the result of that battle, I'm glad I didn't try to rush him with it." Ryoma said.

" _We have both done our parts now, Ryoma Hoshi._ " Aster informed. " _Now as for young Neptune's question, the five Power stones are hidden in the Forest, the mansion, the snow, the sea, and the flames. I beg of you all, please stop Lucien's return to power!_ "

"The Forest, Mansion, Snow, Sea, and Flames." Ace repeated to himself. "Don't worry Aster, we won't let you down. You can count on all of us to stop Lucien. It's a promise."

"Judging from all that's happened, we probably gotta expect a mix between Tennis and Regular battles. Hey David, here's an idea! Wield your racket in one hand, and your sword in the other." Hope said. "That way, you can do both Tennis and combat at the same time."

"Uh… That'd be kinda ridiculous, don't you think?" David asked. "But Hope's got a point. We won't know what to expect while we're here. Right now, we need to focus on finding the Power Stones, stopping Lucien, let Kenshin settle things with Takeda, and save Corona...and Cheetah, I guess. Sorry, I'm still wrapping my head around that scene last night."

"Just keep calm, David. We know you'll make the right choice. Our first stop is probably the forest nearby since it's close." Ace said putting a hand on David's shoulder.

"Good idea. It's a good place to start. I'll be counting you guys to back me up in case things get a little...crazy." David said.

"Leave it to us. Hope you don't mind if some of us do our own Special Shots when the situation arises." Ace said.

"Except most of us have no clue how to play tennis." Jexi said.

"True. We'll just play it by ear as we go on this journey." Spade said.

"We all know what our main objectives are, so let's move out!" David said.


	3. Piranha Plant Forest

The group traversed west towards the forest where they've heard the first Power Stone is hidden.

"Man, this is one thick forest and there's a lot of piranha plants here, too." Kagura said.

"Careful, they bite hard and spit fireballs." Hope said.

"Thanks for the tip. But they better be careful when playing with fire or else they'll get burned." Vargas said.

"Easy guy. We're here for a stone, not to start a forest fire." Leonis said.

"I know. We don't want any permanent damage done to this place. These plants are living creatures too." Vargas said. "If Lance saw this place, he would enjoy exploring it."

"Another reincarnated Eidolon, I'd take it?" Chalcedony said.

"Yes, though I'm sure you all already know who he is the reincarnation of." Selena said.

"Titan, right?" Ross asked.

"That's right. Since Lance wields the demonic spear, Drevas, he can control the very earth itself. And is capable of causing nature to flourish and grow because of it." Vargas explained.

"That sounds a lot like my magic. In a way at least, but Lance's is more advanced." Diane said.

"Yes. But you use your magic to support your allies. In a way you prioritize on defense while Lance prioritizes on offense. I think you two would get along really well." Selena said.

"You think so, huh?" Diane asked. "I wonder…"

"Hey guys! I found something!" Nana said.

"What is it?" Al asked as she approached and screamed at what she saw.

It was a girl, though she was totally absorbed into the nature itself.

"What in the… How did this happen to her?" David asked.

"Gaia." Tsuki said.

"Gaia as in, Mother Earth Gaia?" Hope said.

"The very same. She must've had this girl absorbed into the nature to heal her wounds most likely." Tsuki said.

"Not quite...moon god." Gaia spoke as the girls eyes opened. "It has been some time."

"Gaia. What did you do to this girl?" Tsuki asked.

"This girl is my current reincarnation." Gaia said. "It is my punishment for my role in the titans creation."

"She's right." Madoka said. "Punishment handed down by the color gods...perpetual reincarnation."

"So no matter how many times she'll die, she's reincarnated?" Al asked.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Ty said. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Takeda was responsible for you being here?"

"Yeah, she was definitely in that newspaper with Reformed Society earlier. She's definitely one of his...I'm not sure if I should say allies at this point." David said.

"He was never an ally. I saw the distrust within him. Now, as for my state, I had to do this after Takeda took hold of our ship. He and Reformed Society double crossed us." Gaia said.

"Those bastards." Aya said clenching her fist.

"How'd you end up like this?" Hope asked.

"After we were all expelled from the ship, we were left at sea until a fishing boat passed by and collected us. After the events, we decided to split apart to search for Takeda in order to pay him and the Reformed Society back for their betrayal." Gaia said. "I retreated into nature in order to regain some power. If the girl I share this body with were to awake before this, she wouldn't last long to be honest."

"Split apart? You mean you two have the ability to .." Hope said before a vine covered his mouth.

"I'll ask you to keep all strange theories to yourself." Gaia said. "Either way, my healing will soon be complete so I should be able to leave soon."

"Wait...you said you were involved with the titans. How were you involved?" Ty asked.

"To put it bluntly so you aren't confused...I am the reason the titans even exist at all." Gaia said.

"Right…. According to Legend in original greek Myth, Gaia and the Sky, Ouranos, gave birth to the original Titans." Hope said.

"In a way. But that isn't the true story. You see...after seeing so many varying gods, I wanted to gift mortals with their powers in order to better bridge cultures and histories...but that became my worst mistake." Gaia said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as tears poured down his cheeks.

"You...the boy with the god slaying sword. If you feel like I deserve to pay for my crimes...I would not hold anything against you." Gaia said.

"Sorry. I'm just a little too busy processing all of this right now." David said.

"I'm sorry. I realize I gave you a lot of information." Gaia said.

"Takeda and Cheetah faced him in the hotel rooftop the night before the tournament. After he defeated her, Takeda was about to kill Cheetah before we interfered." Ty said.

"It's not too strange. Takeda is following an old code from our world. Death removes the stain upon one's honor. He was planning to kill her to restore her honor." Kenshin said.

"Even if so, isn't it a little too extreme? Then again, I can never tell which way the wind is blowing with that guy." David said. "I initially thought that dropping you all from the ship was his way of making sure no one interfered with his fight, but now...I just don't know what to think anymore."

"David…" Hope said. "I understand just how you're feeling. The hotel fight, Gaia's explanation, it conflicts. But there's something that I can tell about the ideals that separate Takeda from the rest of his former allies. Takeda only wanted revenge and Kenshin dead at his feet, and the Reformed Society joined him thanks to Cheetah's score to settle with you. But the rest of them… they want to use their second chance to make things right. Gaia regrets her decision to make the titans. Now she wants to owe up to that mistake, and help defeat her own creations."

"But when we saw them in the IG-3, we were told they wanted a second chance, too. What does all of this say about that?" David asked.

"David… I don't think I can speak for them, but… Based on how they were acting, I can say for sure that at least Poison Ivy and Captain Cold really meant it. Especially Cold, he only did what he did because he was grieving for his sister and old crew. Anyone in his position would've done the same." Harumi said.

"As for Cheetah...I can only guess she was the only one who didn't mean it. She's likely...used that small group as an excuse to try and get close to you." Zexi said.

"And I know why. It's because I took away the chance of defeating Wonder Woman from her. No matter what I try, it just never seems to lighten." David said. "Though, with the breakout, I thought there was a chance she could be released and Cheetah would have that chance again, but… Honestly, I just don't know what to do about that."

"There is something you can do. Bring Cheetah to justice, the right way, not Takeda's way. What comes next for her, I'm sure you'll figure out. We all believe you have the power to determine what happens to her next." Hope said.

"Think about this, David. You were able to sway Katakuri's heart through fighting. In fact, during your own travels, think about all the lives you've changed, especially your own team's." Connor said. "Nobody can do the things you do, but only yourself. That's what's special about you."

"Hmm… You're right. That road may be long and hard, but...I will never, ever give up. Because this kind and compassionate heart of mine defines who I am." David said.

"That's the spirit, David. Never lose sight of who you are." Ace said before turning to Gaia. "And Lady Gaia, I hold no ill will towards you of what happened to Devaloka. I promise you that all of us will stop the titans."

"That said, would you and your vessel care to join us?" Hope asked.

"With a group in our alliance leaving soon, we're gonna have a huge gap in power. We're open to any help we can get at this point." David said.

"So what do you say, Gaia?" Tsuki asked.

"Hmm. As much as I would say yes...it is not my call. My current leader makes the call." Gaia said.

"I understand." David said. "And Kenshin, if worse comes to worst for Takeda...do what you gotta do."

"I will defeat him. But...I will not kill him." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...I understand what you're saying, but after hearing what he did to his teammates and almost Cheetah...I don't think there's any chance of coming back from this." Aya said.

"My dream of becoming warlord is to be one who doesn't kill. If I kill Takeda, that would violate everything I've done up till now." He said.

"Kenshin's got a point. As much as Takeda deserves death for his actions, that's not how he does his business. Takeda deserves justice, not death." Hope said.

"Yup. Punish the Offense, Pity the offender. That's the code I live by, and probably what Kenshin does too. We should respect that, right David?" Gemini asked.

"I suppose you're right." David said.

"Alright." Aya said putting her cowboy hat behind her neck.

"Will you be healed by the time we're finished?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Gaia said.

"Then be prepared to leave with us once Ishihara claims the stone." Kenshin said. "We're off."

"That stone has to be close, anybody see anything glowing yet?" Al asked.

"Yeah...I think I can feel it. There!" Mona said pointing to a stone chest. "It's so close. Just past all those….Piranha Plants."

"Alright, I'll handle this. Witch Time!" Simon called out as time slowed to a halt around the Piranha Plants as he went to grab the chest before a large humanoid piranha plant landed down in front of him. "Oh crap!" He said as he dodged and ran back to the others.

"What is that thing?" Al asked.

"Petey Piranha!" Hope said.

Petey then started laughing before coughing up a tennis ball at them.

"Heads up!" Al yelled as she pulled out a tennis racket and launched the ball back.

"I think Petey wants to battle, Tennis style!" Connor said.

"Fine by me, that treasure is ours. Bring it you overgrown plant!" Al said.

(Cue- Brave Dungeon-Will the Guardians Recognize Her?)

Al laughed a bit before a magic aura formed around her as she held her racquet ready while the Syega pieces on her clothes glowed.

Petey then spit up another tennis ball at Al as she knocked it back as Petey knocked it back with his leaves.

"Time to take it up a notch, Haste!" Al called out as her movements sped up and she hit the tennis ball back at fast speeds.

Petey continued to knock them back before tripping leaving his weak spot exposed.

"Alright! Here comes my specialty!" Al said activating her own special shot as she skated through a field of ice and launched herself into the air as she launched the ball at Petey's weak spot as a trail of ice and treasure pieces were left behind.

"Nice tennis game, Al!" Hope said.

"Chalk up another victory for the Hero Alliance!" Al said as she winked at them and did a peace sign before walking over to the chest and opening it. "Ta da!" She said as she pulled a glowing orb. "Is this one of the power stones, David?"

"Yes, this definitely feels like one of them." David said.

"Here. You'll need it more than I do." Al said handing it to David.

"That's unusual, a treasure hunter giving up treasure." Connor said tipping his hat.

"Treasure Fighter, Connor. And this is an important item needed in our mission. So it's more fun to steal less important treasure." Al said as she walked up to him.

"Alright. That's one down. On to the next." Zelos said.

"If I'm right. The next location is a mansion of some kind." Selena said as she held Zelos's hand.

"A mansion? Oh boy. A mansion on top of a hill, in the middle of an island. If that doesn't spell haunted, I don't know what does." David said.

"Aw come on, Dave. You're not afraid of a few Boos, are you?" Donald asked.

"Boos?" Mari asked. "Are they the ghosts native to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yup. the Boos are like spherical ghosts that usually have sharp teeth and have their tongues out a lot of the time." Hope said.

"Do they happen to disappear whenever you turn around while they sneak up on you?" Mari asked.

"Wow, you're really putting the pieces together, Magnum PI." David said.

"Um...are you people...Dimensional Heroes?" A voice asked as they saw the same girl from the tree behind them.

"Some of us are, yeah." Natsu said.

"Not sure why but I had the feeling you could be helpful. My name is Natalie. And this may seem strange but I'm an escaped prisoner." She said.

"Uh… Yeah, we kind of figured that." Sectonia said.

"The strangest thing happened. I woke up in a tree of all things before I fell out. It was so weird." She said.

"Yeah… That was definitely not a dream. You were dumped off your ship and Gaia brought you to the trees to heal your wounds." David said.

"All well and good but...who the heck is Gaia?" Natalie said.

"David, from what I can tell it seems Natalie and Gaia don't share memories even though they share one body." Ace said.

"Let's just say she's a good person who is looking out for you." Lacy said.

"Oh...well I'll have to thank them next time I see them." Natalie said.

"We heard your other teammates are somewhere on this island and are going to look for them. You're welcome to join us." Roy said.

"I'd like that. Oh and uh… what happened to Takeda?" Natalie asked.

"You seriously don't remember? He knocked you off the ship. He betrayed you guys." Asta said.

"Asta, calm down." Simon said.

"WHAT?! Takeda was a traitor?! Oooh, when i see him, im gonna feed him to a giant venus fly trap!" Natalie said.

"You might want to get in line. He's Kenshin's personal problem." David said.

"Oh...well I'll just have to wait." Natalie said determined.

"That's...the right idea. This girl seems innocent but she can be a bit scary." Erica said.

"Definitely." Saki added.

"She almost has the same fire as you whenever plants get ruined, Grace." Tatsumi said.

"Oh, please don't bring that up, Tatsumi!" Kohaku said.

"Now, where are we going? I'm here 100 percent." Natalie said.

"Haunted house." Connor said before Natalie fainted.

"Guess she's not much of a horror junkie either." David said sweat dropping.

"Nice job, Tex." Al said with a deadpanned expression.

"What? She wanted to know." Connor said.

"Alright, I'll carry her." Eze said as he picked up Natalie bridal style. "Shall we get a move on?"

"We better...before another person has a panic attack." Jexi said as they headed uphill.


	4. Mirage Mansion

As the group made it to the top, some of the members were a bit frightened by how old and the creepy the mansion looked.

"M-Man, if Litty saw this place, she would be in heaven." Mari said.

"Come on...it's not that scary...I mean...come on." Usopp said as his knees shook.

"Your knees are a shaking." A voice said behind Mari and Usopp as they screamed and jumped into the air.

"Okay, who did that?" Volt asked.

"Me." A voice said as the group turned to see a barefoot blonde haired girl with bandages wrapped around her chest with a Syega piece on her chest as she also had bandages around her arms, her head, and a tattered skirt covering her bandaged legs.

"Speak of the devil and the devil he shall appear. I take it you're Litty?" Ty asked.

"Indeed. My name is Litty, and I am a Psychic Researcher back on my world." Litty said as she held a small crystal ball in her hand. "I take it you all are here for the power stone?"

"You aren't planning on getting in our way, are you?" Bakugo asked.

"Of course not. Any friend of Mari's is a friend of mine." Litty said calmly.

"Well, that's a relief." Elize said.

"Can I come with you?" Litty asked.

"Your call, Mari." Ty said.

"Mari?" Spade asked before he and the others looked up to see Mari and Usopp falling back down as he caught Mari and Chopper caught Usopp.

"Absolutely! Welcome to the team, Litty!" Mari said as she wrapped her arms around Spade's neck.

"I hope we all can get along. It's nice to meet all of you." Litty said as she bowed.

"Well she certainly seems nice." Connor said.

"Yup. She's a really great person and probably one of the most powerful psychics in the multiverse." Mari said.

"Let's just get in." Hope said opening the door to see lots of mirrors all over. "Man, whoever lived here either liked mirrors or looking at themselves."

"Don't remind me." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia, just calm down. Trust me, everything is going to be okay." David said.

"We're right here with you, Milady and we're not going anywhere." Spade added.

"Take it easy Spade, she's David's girlfriend." Ty said.

"I know." Spade said.

"But still, a Power Stone is in here, so keep your eyes peeled." David said.

"I have seen the guardian of the stone. Take extra care when you encounter it." Litty said.

"First we gotta make our way there." Hope said as mirrors appeared.

"Well well well, look who just came in to Mirage Mansion." the first said.

"I think they're here to steal THAT." the second said.

"The Queen's treasure? Ooh, I'd like to see them try. But she's already giving us a hand full with that vandalist who keeps painting the walls and mirrors." the third said.

"We don't have hands, you goof." the first said.

"Talking mirrors?" Sectonia asked.

"And what's this about a vandalist painter?" Leonora asked.

"Dark Water? He's here?" Natalie asked.

"You're awake! I thought you'd be out forever while we're in this mansion." Happy said.

"You're so dramatic…" David said. "I take it you know the guy?"

"He's one of my comrades." Natalie said.

"Why do you just call em Dark Water, doesn't he have a real name?" Connor asked.

"Um, I don't think he has one, let alone can even speak.." Natalie said. "If we find him… don't be freaked out by what you see."

"We'll...take your word for it." David said. "But if we want that stone, we'll have to head for the Queen's chambers, from what I can assume."

"Heh. I wonder how far you can make it?" the first mirror asked.

"You don't frighten us. I fought inside a world of mirrors." David said.

"Wait, I've seen this one. He beat that mochi human inside our world." one of them said as they shied away in fear.

"It wasn't easy, mind you. I really had to put my back into it." David said.

"Do you mind stepping aside please? I know breaking a mirror is bad luck, but we'll force our way through if we have to." Litty said.

They all backed away as the group proceeded.

"Wow. Seems David's fight with Katakuri in the mirror world got us fear among mirrors. Nice." Leone said.

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that mirrors could...well, talk." David said.

"Hey, anything makes sense in a spooky mansion." Natalie said.

Just then a spooky cackle rang throughout the mansion.

"Yep, that's definitely the queen of this place." David said.

"I get the the sense that she's not afraid of us as those mirrors were." Volta said.

"Since she's the queen and those were her grunts. Definitely." Kagura said.

They entered the end room where they saw a large mirror with two smaller mirrors flying around it.

"That must be the queen." Tear said.

"No mistake about it." Sectonia said.

"The treasure chest is behind her. But it seems we'll have to fight to get to it." Veigue said.

"Seems that way." Sectonia said as she stepped forward.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed with rackets and weapons into my Mansion?" The large mirror asked. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"All that and more, to be honest." David said.

"It's just one problem after another this day! I had enough on my plate earlier with that vandal painting my walls. Lucky thing I trapped him in this giant flask." The mirror said showing a flask that had a large mass of black ink in it.

"Natalie, is that Dark Water you were talking about?" Eze asked.

"I dunno… looks more like a massive blob of ink to me. Doesn't look alive."

"That just means we have to free him." Sectonia said getting her racket out. "That tone of yours. It reminded me of me when I went insane with delusions of grandeur. Do not fret. I will put you out of your misery."

"How dare you take that tone with me… I am a queen! Have at you!" the mirror called.

"A queen? What a coincidence then. This should be interesting." Sectonia said as she went into Lavender God Mode.

"You will learn to fear the name that is, Madam Mirage!" the mirror called as she launched ball like projectiles from her center mirror.

"You'll have to do better than that then." Sectonia said as she hit the ball back.

"I will." she said as one of the smaller mirrors absorbed it and then fired from the other mirror.

"How about this, then?" Sectonia asked as she launched a powerful shot.

"Take this!" Madame Mirage called launching furniture at her.

Sectonia sprouted wings as she dodged all of the furniture thrown at her.

"I'll get you yet!" Madam mirage called as their ball entered a continuous rally as she ejected it through different mirrors.

"When I said that I'll end up facing a mirror of myself, I didn't mean for it to be taken literally." Sectonia said. "Now's my chance!" she said as she placed a hand on the floor, which caused vines to appear and lift her up. She then made a powerful shot, leaving a trail of cherry blossom petals.

"NOOOOOOO!" Madam Mirage wailed, as she was defeated, falling to the ground, which also caused the flask full of ink to fall and shatter, spilling it everywhere.

"Eeek!" Erica said.

"Its okay, he's fine." Natalie said.

The ink started to reform and out of the pool forming came a human like shape with squid tentacles for hair. It had no mouth, but glowing yellow eyes and had a few pieces of gear on him, which included shoes, a hoodie, and a spray paint filter mask.

"He's some sort of experiment that was trying to merge Inkling and human DNA with ink." Natalie said.

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Dark Water." Azura said.

It just rose a hand before putting it down.

"That's his way of saying thanks, I'm guessing." David said as Sectonia reverted.

"Dark Water doesn't speak so he uses body movements." Natalie said.

"Still, I can't believe the lengths people would go to to mad science progress. No offense intended to you, Dark Water." Hope said.

"Blame those idiots at the Squid Research Lab. They're so into Inkling customs they observe them as if they were animals. They got a little too carried away and tampered with things they thought they could control. The arrogance of scientists is thinking that everything they work on is under their control. It's not." Connor said.

"Despicable." Mari said.

"That prison wasn't just for criminals. It was also a place where researchers could dump off their experiments and projects." Natalie said.

"How horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you, Dark Water." Mari said.

Dark Water nodded as its way of saying thanks.

"Hey David, what do you think about what Dark Water went through with those Squid Research Lab idiots?" Bakugo asked.

"I find it monstrous. To take lives like his, and turn them into freaks for their own gains. I find such measures beyond unacceptable." David said.

"If we ever run into them, I will deal with them personally." Mari said.

"Ace, why does your group always have to jump in on everyone's personal problems?" David asked.

"Because they care about others, that's why. In a way, I think Ace and Spirit Force are just like us. When was any fight we came across not ours to begin with?" Hope asked.

"You have a point there." David said. "I guess I still can't get Takeda and his evil aura out of my head."

"Well next time we run into him, Kenshin will settle things once and for all with him, right?" Ace asked.

"Once again, yes. Now, we've claimed the second stone. Where are we going next?" Kenshin asked.

"Something about snow, I guess snow mountains." Ace said.

"There's one nearby, but the only way there is by train." David said.

"Oh boy, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, brace yourselves." Ryu said sweat dropping. "Because you're not gonna like what's gonna happen soon."

"They might not even like the rest of this trip." David said.

"How so?" Natalie asked.

"Dragon Slayers have motion sickness." Jexi said. "All real Dragon Slayers have it. Even Acnologia had it."

"Okay, just...why the hell does Dragon Slaying magic make them sick?" Saki asked. "Is it the dragon traits they inherit or something else?"

"Don't ask us." most of the group said.

Dark Water looked at Natalie with a tilted head.

"Yeah...we got ourselves into a strange little predicament." Natalie said.


	5. Snowfall Mountain

The heroes got on board the train that was said to lead them to the top of the mountain where the third Power Stone is.

"A snow covered mountain. Can't get any colder than that." Ty said.

"But we have no choice if we're gonna get all five power stones." Natalie said.

"And while we're at it, follow Takeda's trail." David said.

"And hopefully find Corona as well." Tsuki said.

"By the way, how are you guys doing?" Sachiko asked the Dragon Slayers.

"Been...better." Natsu said groaning with the others.

"Oh boy." Lin said as she shook her head.

"Good thing that some of us who are part or full dragon don't get motion sickness. Right, Kokoro?" Ryu asked.

"Got that right." Kokoro said.

"Oh, looks like we're here." Ace said as the train began to slow down.

(Cue- Terra's theme- Dissidia)

"This place...it's so beautiful." Selena said as she twirled around in the snow a bit.

"Oh, right… you're pretty adept to ice." Hope said. "You should feel right at home too, Chopper. You are a reindeer."

"A super cute reindeer." Papelne said holding him.

"Well of course I'm used to the cold. I'm a reindeer from a winter island." Chopper said.

"Man...all of this snow reminds me of the time I met Glacius in the Killer Instinct World." Al said. "Have you heard of him, Fulgore?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Apparently, he got involved with Ultratech after they stole some technology from his ship." Fulgore said.

"I learned he was also a Galactic Officer of the Multiverse when I met him when I fought a mimic version of David here." Al said.

"Really? My mimic self didn't give you too much trouble, did he?" David asked.

"Not really, I had the upper hand at first before he caught me off guard and Glacius stepped in and finished him off. And let me tell you, it wasn't pretty." Al said.

"I'd bet it wasn't." David said, shivering at the thought of what kind of death his mimic went through.

"Speaking of mimics, don't freak out Sectonia, but I fought a mimic version of your evil self when I went to The Pinnacle to assist ARIA." Mari said.

"You did?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah. But thankfully it wasn't your darkside or anything, just a copy of your past self. That was the time I awakened my Persona, Athena as well." Mari said. "And for some reason, there were mimic versions of Himiko, Vera, The Tapu Guardians, Leonora, Kokoro, Leia, and Shuichi too."

"That's weird…" Connor said.

"Gargos must've gotten info on us from when we were in Valentia." Shuichi said. "But why only the Brave Adventurers?"

"Because Ace is closer to David than he is to the rest of us." Hope said.

"He's got a point." Jexi said.

"That does make sense." Ace said before seeing something glowing in the distance. "Hey guys, do you see that?"

"Is it the power stone?" Tenko asked.

"Yeah. It feels like it's in that frozen chest over there." David said pointing to an icy block.

Just then the ground shook as the stone blocks around them began floating into the air before forming into hands as a giant stone head floated up as well as it roared at the group.

"I'll handle this." Selena said.

"No...you and him obviously share a dominion over ice.' Neu said. "I'll handle this."

"We're counting on you, Neu." Rachel said.

"Now….Mighty Genma, I urge you! Possess my body and lend me your power! Omatsu!" Neu said as a bright light enveloped him before standing there was a woman in yellow holding a folding fan and long pink hair in a bun with her mouth covered. "Omatsu...is here."

"Intriguing. Show us your power, OmatsuNeu." Medusa said.

"Just Omatsu will do for now." Omatsu said as the creature fired an ice ball at her. She pulled her fan back as she hit the ball, nailing one of the creatures hands as it bounced back as she fired it at the eye in its hand, causing damage to it.

"Nicely done, Lady Omatsu." Selena said.

The two hands rose once more as they created ice pillars and fired ice blocks at her.

"A clever endeavor...but utterly rendered...useless." she said waving her fan as a tornado sent the blocks right back at the hands before they fired another ice ball. "This will be the finishing blow." she said hitting it with her fan as it soared and nailed through both hands as it shattered the ice pillar with the chest as both hands shattered.

"Whoa...such power." Natalie said.

"Seems my time is up." Omatsu said before vanishing as Neu stood there.

"Did we get him?" Hope asked.

"Seems that way. Well done, Neu." Selena said.

"Now that we have three power stones, the next location is most likely the Sea, right?" Al asked.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen any sign of our teammates at all on this mountain." Natalie said.

"They likely aren't here." Zexi said.

"Knowing Hitomi, she'd go after Takeda herself." Natalie said.

"We're going off to sea. That means we're gonna need a boat." Sectonia said.

"Are you kidding me?! First a train and now a boat?!" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm not so keen on the trip either. Last time we went fishing, Fini and I fished up something that nearly killed us." David said.

"Like what?" Muveil asked.

"Essentially Pandora's Box in a water jug." David said.

"I guess that wasn't very enjoyable, huh?" Aluche asked.

"Not really." Hope said.

"We'd better get a move on to the sea. Who knows how long our luck will last." Volta said as they heard eerie laughs in the distance as a blimp flew by.

"What the hell?" Saki asked.

"Ugh… Speak of the devil." David said.

"Who is it?" Al asked.

"Gotta be Lucien and his cronies." Rainbow said.

"Yep. That's what I'm thinking." David said.

"Damn it. Should we stay and face them or keep going?" Vargas asked.

"We have to keep going. As we are now, we don't stand a chance." David said.

"David's right. Everyone fall back!" Ace said as the group ran to the harbor to catch a boat.


	6. Savage Sea

"So uh… why do they call this place Savage Sea?" Hope asked.

"There have been rumors of a monster running rampant here lately." Fulgore said.

"It's possible the rumored monster could be guarding the stone as well. But so far we haven't seen anything suspicious." Mari said.

"Wait, there's something in the water!" Roy said pointing to a large shadow moving through the water.

"Aye...ye need not worry about the beasties in the water boy." A voice said as a figure covered in fishermen's clothes walked out. "I've been patrolling these seas for years and…"

"Hey, AJ." Natalie said.

"What? I mean nye...I be...sir...fish...octopus...ugh forget it. How'd ya know it was me?" The figure said removing their clothing.

"It seemed kinda obvious." Natalie said.

"Is this a friend of yours, Natalie?" Azura asked.

"He's our leader. He's also a con-man." Natalie said.

"I keep telling you, I was framed. I should have never gone to prison in the first place." AJ said.

"Rough start huh? Anyway it's nice to meet you, AJ." Simon said.

"So...why the disguise?" Natalie asked.

"I was hoping Takeda would get on one of these boats so I've been posing as a fisherman pirate. I was planning to get the jump on him." AJ said. "But it doesn't seem to be working...obviously."

"Well you're welcome to come with us. We're actually chasing after Takeda ourselves." Aya said.

"Oh, really? Then this should be easy to figure out, I'm going with you." AJ said.

"Before that… have you seen Hitomi?" Natalie asked.

"No I kinda thought she was with you. I haven't seen her since we split off and hit land." AJ said. "Though knowing her, she's likely gone for Takeda."

Just then, a giant squid like creature popped out next to the side of the ship as it sprayed ink from its mouth onto different spots.

"Gooper Blooper, on the port side!" Hope called.

"Children, allow me to punish this naughty Blooper." Medusa said. "Its ink won't have any effect on me since I'm wearing my blindfold so don't worry."

(Cue- Alexandrite II- Blazblue CP)

The Gooper Blooper roared as it spat out a ball towards Medusa as she launched it back with a kick. The Gooper Blooper continued to launch it back as Medusa returned with greater force as the last one left him in a daze.

"Now then. I think it's time for your punishment." Medusa said as a magic aura formed around her, engulfing the Gooper Blooper and herself into a pocket dimension as a horse whinny was heard and Medusa was seen riding her pegasus once more. "As you command. I'll destroy you gently." She said before taking to the sky and came swooping back down like a shooting star. "Bellerophon!" She yelled as she pierced through, causing an explosion as the Gooper Blooper got knocked out. "And that's that." Medusa said as she landed back on the ship and turned to the group as Al, Stoj, and Papelne held up score cards each showing a 10.

"Why the heck did you three show score cards?" AJ asked.

"Makes it more fun." Stoj said. "Besides, you thought that finisher was cool too."

"Yeah, I kinda did. Now I wonder why would that innocent squid attack?" AJ pondered.

"I'll give you two good reasons." Dan said pointing to a ship that was flying off with Wario and Waluigi holding the Power Stone as they laughed.

"Inconceivable!" Medusa yelled. "My apologies everyone. Due to that distraction, we failed to claim the 4th stone."

"Don't blame yourself. We still have three and that means we'll have the advantage regardless." David said.

"That leaves one last location...there." Heart said pointing to a volcano.

"That must be it. Although it gives me uncomfortable memories of one volcano. Remember, Lady Sectonia?" Ace asked.

"That's right. That irritating Incarose." Peridot said.

"Incarose?" Hope asked.

"A witch that we fought back on our world that Sectonia sent packing." Hisui said.

"Correction. I destroyed her with my new God Mode transformation." Sectonia said.

"That's what I meant." Hisui said.

"So it's off to the volcano next. Hope were all good with heat by now." Hope said.

"I somehow get the feeling that it's not just the Power Stone we have to worry about there." David said.

"So you feel it too?" Kenshin asked. "I've been feeling it the closer we got. He's there. Takeda."


	7. Showdown at Inferno Island!

At Inferno Island, the ship landed as a girl with white hair and Honey badger features had bounded near the port and onto the ground as the groups exited.

"Bout time." She said.

"We've sorta been busy getting captured, healed and stranded." Natalie said.

"I guess this is Hitomi, Natalie?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What's it to you?" Hitomi asked looking at Saki.

"Well we were helping your friends look for you, got a problem?" Saki asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wow...you must be some kinda idiot to try and fight me." Hitomi said smiling showing razor sharp teeth.

"Is she a… beastman?" Kendo asked.

"She's also the reason the surgery process even exists all over the Multiverse. Just so you know." Connor said.

"Surgery Process?" Camilla asked.

"I've heard of it. It's a surgery that can make a normal person into a beastman." Law said.

"What? Why come up with an idea like that?" Mari asked.

"So people can turn themselves into badasses, probably." Eijiro said.

"It was brought about from this brutal fight series called Killing Bites." AJ said.

"I don't think I want to know what that is." Papelne said.

"Good answer. Less you know about what goes on in my world, the better." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi...where is Takeda and Cheetah? On another note, the rest of Reformed Society?" AJ asked.

"Haven't found that traitor yet. As for the Cheetah...I easily took care of her." Hitomi said.

"What do you mean by that? You didn't kill her did you?" Papelne asked.

"Why should you care? She and I are both animals in a way. Besides, the one with the sharpest fangs always wins. Thus...Killing Bites." Hitomi said.

"People like you put the name "Beastkin" to shame. You make me sick." Papelne said.

"You think I care about that pride." Hitomi said before they saw a figure pounce down behind them. "Oh...you're still conscious."

"Ratel…" Cheetal growled covered in scratches and dripping blood.

"Oh my god…" Papelne muttered with shock in her eyes.

"You did all that to her?!" Hope asked.

"She asked for a fight against me...so we fought and I won." Hitomi said.

"Raaargh!" Papelne roared as she shifted into beast form and tackled Hitomi before jumping back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, ladies!" Hope said. "Ace, help me out here!"

"Papelne, stop!" Ace called out as he got in front of her. "Look at me, she's not worth it, so just let it go." He whispered, putting his hands on her cheeks as she calmed down and shifted back.

"Whew…" Hope said looking at Cheetah. "David… I believe she's your department."

"Ishihara...you're responsible for this." Cheetah said slowly approaching. "You took my one pleasure, Wonder Woman. You've left a hole in my heart. Now...I have a chance to fill it with your blood." She said growling.

"(This pain… I know exactly how that feels. With Wonder Woman out of the equation, she's lost her purpose in life. When my world was ravaged, I had lost everything. But...a new path opened to me. And that path led to all of this. Jexi… Hope… Sectonia… They gave me a reason to live, something to fight for. And now, it's my turn to do the same for her! There's only one way I can save her soul. And that's to reach out to it with my own!)" David thought. "I think it's time...you finally learned the truth."

Flashback

While Natsu was fighting Zeref after Brainiac's defeat, the Hero Alliance (which at the time consisted of Jexi, Hope, David, Zexi, Spectra and Connor's teams) back up Batman in fighting the Regime. One particular scuffle was David against Wonder Woman while Batman fought Superman one last time. As expected, David was able to defeat the Amazon again.

"Stand down, Diana." David said. "You'd best retreat while you can. You're in no condition to continue fighting."

"You ask me to surrender? Never. I will not rest till I clear all the wickedness from this world. That includes you." Wonder Woman said.

"Me, wicked? That's a hard thing to say, coming from you. You're so blinded by your own delusions that you can't even tell what's good and evil anymore." David said. "The fact that Cheetah turned on Brainiac after Metropolis shows that she at least has some sense."

"Of course she did. Only for her own selfish desires. She wouldn't get anything if the world were destroyed." Wonder Woman said.

"At least it shows that she actually cares what happens to this world...which is more than I can say for you." David said.

"At that point, I felt as though I've hit a nerve, because just as she was about to attack me again…" David narrated. "Brandish hit her with her magic and shrank her."

"What magic is this?" Wonder Woman said before Brandish grabbed her.

"Apologies...but if she killed you, things could become problematic." Brandish said. "Of course, now that you have taken her out of the picture, you could become a target for her enemies."

"It's a heavy burden to bear, but as long as I can guide people to a new future...I'll do whatever it takes." David said.

"So you see, even though I was still the one that defeated her, it was her own stubbornness that subjected her to her fate." David narrated.

Flashback end

"All I did was shoulder the burden of being targeted by her enemies, as a means of taking responsibility. And now that there's a chance that she's broken out, I fear that it was merely the calm before the storm." David said.

"No surprise. She did swear she would kill you if you cross blades again." Indigo said.

"So what's your choice? Will you join us and someday face Wonder Woman or continue to hunt David?" Tsuki asked.

"Ishihara...while I do hate you...I rather wait to kill you. If she is free...I will hunt her down myself...and finish her." Cheetah said before collapsing.

"Hold on, allow me to heal her wounds." Ace said before Hitomi stopped him.

"Don't." She said.

"Please, step aside." Ace said putting a hand near Excalibur.

"You heal her...you'll just make her regress and be weaker." Hitomi said. "Ever since the beginning of time, animals have always fought, gaining scars and losing parts of themselves. That's how it works. The road to a real predator." she said.

"So you'd rather let her bleed to death is that it?" Aluche said.

"If she's strong, she'll live through it." Hitomi said. "And from what I see, the icy kid seems to think she's somewhat strong."

"Fine. Have it your way." Ace said. "So...should we head into the Volcano?"

"Yes, Takeda should be there, as well as the last Power Stone." David said.

"And hopefully Corona." Tsuki said.

"And Ace… dont be taken aback by Hitomi. When it comes to the nature of animals… she's got a point. Plus...if we're being honest. If you or Papelne had retaliated...she would have dispatched you both." AJ said.

"I know. Just make sure she stays the hell away from Papel." Ace said.

"I don't control her. She makes her own choices." AJ said as they reached the top where Takeda sat with Corona tied up hanging above him.

"Corona!" Tsuki called out.

"Takeda…" Kenshin said.

"You know...this place is in the heat of war. It reminds us of our old stomping grounds. Of the place we once fought before, doesn't it Kenshin?" Takeda asked.

"In a way. But you hold on to a victory from the past. This is a different world in a different age." Kenshin said.

"Does anything about this feel familiar to you and Lady Sectonia, David?" Spade whispered.

"Yeah, when we fought Melchior on Mount Killaraus." Sectonia said.

"...I'm worried about what the outcome will be. But all we can do is believe in Kenshin, right?" Ace whispered holding out his pendant.

"Is our agreement still standing?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. If you win, you not only get the annoying child but also the Akuma no Ryu." Takeda said.

"That "annoying child" is my brother, you bastard." Tsuki said before Ace put his arm in front of her.

"Calm down, let's believe in Kenshin that he'll win this." Ace said.

"Ace is right. None of us have a right to intervene in his fight." David said.

"Now...we shall begin." Takeda said as both he and Kenshin rushed at one another as their swords clashed and sparked as their fatal duel finally began.

"Takeda...I want to believe there is some decency in you. But...you have to show it." Kenshin said.

"Same old Kenshin. You would rather spare an insignificant bug than to finish a warrior in battle." Takeda said.

"So what if I would spare it? Countless worlds in our universe have been torn apart by wars of countless eras. My goal as becoming warlord...is creating a land where no fighting takes place...where peace becomes the law of the land." Kenshin said.

"Everyone back home dreams of becoming warlord. It's why the best children of each of the houses is named after a famous warlord. But my dream as warlord...is creating one endless war where I can continue fighting...so I can remain the strongest!" Takeda said.

"This guy has lost it…" Jesse said.

"Takeda...seems I am left with no choice." Kenshin said before he sat down and meditated as a powerful aura surged.

"What a waste. And you call yourself a warrior." Takeda said charging only to be surprised at how easily Kenshin blocked.

"You know why you lost to me that day, Takeda? Your anger...you hate our land and the fact that people want peace. Someone like you becoming warlord….would lead our home to ruin." Kenshin said.

"That aura he's exerting feels familiar somehow." Mayumi said.

"This is a small bit of an awakening. It's not a full one...but it's enough." Kenshin said gaining another set of arms with two more swords. "Graceful five sword style: Shiva!"

"That's my….!" Zoro said.

"Your Deadly Nine Sword Style: Asura!" Ulrich said.

"Not quite, he hasn't reached the full nine yet." David said.

"He's right. Through meditation and mental fortitude...I've only done a partial awakening. But...it's enough!" Kenshin said standing up as he rushed.

"You fool. Akuma's….Wrath!" Takeda said sending a dark cutting wave at Kenshin who then slashes it apart.

"Takeda...you will never redeem yourself...I see that now. But keep in mind...I will not fall before I realize my dream!" Kenshin said. "Shiva…" He said as he cut a strange design into Takeda's chest. "Divine Judgment!" he said landing as Takeda fell to the ground as Cherry Blossoms flew through the air.

"Wow…" Saaya muttered in awe.

Takeda weakly rose back up as Kenshin took the sword. "So...what now? Beheading?"

"No...I have no plans on using your sword." Kenshin said.

"What?" Takeda said.

"After this tennis tournament battle is over...I'm going to ask a trip back to our world...so I may bury this at the Takeda family grave site." Kenshin said.

"I understand." David said. "It's a shame that Lucien made off with the Power Stone during the fight." He said as a flyer was seen floating down to him.

"This is a flyer. Looks like Lucien's holding a little tennis tournament back on the island." Jexi said.

"Most likely because he wants our power stones. But we're not gonna give them up without a fight." Kagura said.

"Looks like we have a Doubles Match and Singles match." Hope said. "David, you're going to take the singles match with Luigi, right?"

"Yeah. But… What do we do about doubles? Sectonia can't play unless she has a partner." David said.

"Let me do it. I'll be her partner." Ace said as he walked up to him as he held Corona.

"Are you sure? Well, you did have some skill in Furious Sports, but are you sure you can handle those two?" David asked.

"David, this is the fate of the kingdom at stake. I will help Sectonia win with grace, so please...believe in me." Ace said.

"There you go with that bit again. You always use that when you feel you're not needed." David said.

"Although, not a lot of us can play, so we don't have a lot of options. I will look forward to working with you." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. And David, Lucien is all yours in the Singles." Ace said.

"I can't destroy it as I am now, so I'll have to win that match the old fashioned way." David said.

"Alright, so we'll need to take a boat back to the stadium right?" Al asked.

"Hope the Dragon Slayers can pull through all the way there." Sachiko said.

"With them, it's hard to tell." Lin said.

"And Ace… you're always needed. We see you as a friend." Ty said.

"And to me, Jexi and David… you're our brother." Hope said.

"T-Thank you." Ace said as he smiled while tearing up a bit.

"Now dry those tears, get on that court with Sectonia… and kick some ass!" Connor said.

"You got it. Let's do this Lady Sectonia!" Ace said.

"Ready when you are!" Sectonia said.


	8. Lucien Cup

The fully repaired stadium was jam packed with people from the Mushroom Kingdom as they cheered along with the Hero Alliance.

"Go for it you guys!" Corona cheered as he sat on Tsuki's lap.

"That's so cute…." Erica said.

Tear nodded her head as she blushed at what Corona was doing.

"Okay...first we have the doubles match! For this, we have Sectonia and Ace Neptune vs Wario and Waluigi!" The announcer said.

"Alright, are you ready, Lady Sectonia?" Ace asked as he entered Carnage Form: Lexida.

"Of course I am." Sectonia said as she got her racket out with a wink to the audience.

"Given who she was before, this side of her is a massive contrast." Tapu Lele said.

Sectonia was getting ready to serve as she took a deep breath. "Here goes." She said as she tossed the ball up and served.

"And Sectonia makes the first serve! Waluigi returns fire!" The blue toad announced.

"Not a chance!" Ace said as he quickly hit the ball back.

"Wahahaha!" Wario laughing returning the ball.

"Futile!" Sectonia said firing the shot as it landed right behind Waluigi.

"15-love!" The announcer said.

"Alright. They're off to a good start." Tapu Koko said.

"Hopefully their streak will keep going well." Stoj said.

"You forget who we're talking about. These two are the best when it comes to battles like this. Let's not forget...how well they did in Furious Sports." Jexi said.

"Yeah, but Ace is Sectonia's partner this time. But that doesn't mean their dynamic isn't good, though." Tapu Bulu said.

"True but they are still on the same side. So it shouldn't make much difference...I think." Ty said.

"Yep. If anyone can pull this off, it's these two." Sachiko said.

"Yes, all we can do is believe in them." Selena said. "But I know all three of them will be victorious."

Back at the match, Sectonia landed another shot.

"40-15!" The announcer said.

"Alright. We're doing well. We just need a few more points right?" Ace asked before he saw the ball heading towards him. "Here comes my Special Shot...Yukianesa!" He called out as he summoned roses composed of solid Ice as he jumped up onto each one that led him higher into the air before he jumped off the last one. "It's over!" He said as he hit the ball, causing it to land on to the opposing court while it left a trail of diamond dust.

"Game, Sectonia, Ace!" The announcer said.

"Now it's all up to David. We're counting on you." Ace said as he reverted.

"Yep. David… From this point on…" Sectonia said as the singles players get to the court. "It's all up to you!"

"Now...we move on to the singles match! We have David Ishihara vs Luigi or rather Luigi possessed by Lucien." The announcer said.

"(This is it. I just have to win this match, and Luigi and the others will be freed.)" David thought.

"You can do it, David! We believe in you!" Ace cheered from the stands.

David took a deep breath before he makes the first serve.

"Let's a go!" Lucien said returning the serve as David hit it back.

"You won't beat me that easily." David said.

"Lucien is just as powerful as we thought it would be." Tapu Fini said.

"Yes, but David has faced more powerful opponents before, right? We just need to believe he'll win this." Roy said.

"He's never faced them in tennis before, but if I know him, he'll pull through like he always does." Sachiko said.

"Yeah...I mean it's tennis. He can't lose when it comes to this sport." Jexi said.

"Come on David! Beat that rusty old racket!" Hope called.

"(Everyone… I remember this feeling… Everyone's cheering for me, just like back then… I truly thought those days were over, but this journey proved me wrong! I won't let this demon beat me!)" David thought as he landed the shot.

"40-Love!" the announcer called.

"That's it, David. Just one more and it's over. You can do it!" Ace cheered.

"Kick that demon's ass to the curb!" Kagura cheered.

"I'm done messing around!" Lucien said serving the ball as it lit on fire as it hurdled towards David.

"(That's a Zone Shot! I have to time my block perfectly!)" David thought. "(Time for my trump card.)" He thought as he formed two ice walls on his sides. He wall jumps all the way to the top before aiming his shot and firing as the shot leaves an icy trail.

Lucien blocked the special shot easily as it rebounded flatly, but David was ready.

"Now!" David said as he landed a smash shot.

"What?" Lucien said as the ball when and hit Luigi right on the nose, forcing him to drop the racket. "No!" he said as lighting struck down on him, Wario and Waluigi, reverting them to normal.

"Whew… That was a lot of work." David said.

"Unbelievable! He managed to defeat Lucien and free his captives without even giving him a single point!" the announcer said.

"Yes! He did it." Toad said.

"Yeah...I did it!" David said.

"Oh yeah…" a menacing voice said as Lucien was picked up by none other than Bowser. "You did it all right. Bwahahahaha!"

"Stop this right now. You already know what this racket can do to you!" David said. 

"Yeah...that's why I want it. I got the king of all rackets. Perfect for the Koopa King. Bwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed.

"Dammit…" Simon muttered.

"That racket is too dangerous to be out in the open. Get away from it while you still can." David said.

"I'll give it back...after I clobber you in a rematch!" Bowser said.

"If that's what it will take to satisfy you, then fine. Name the place." David said.

"We will meet at the Temple of Bask, in the innermost Shrine. There, I'm gonna pay you back for everything you cost me!" Bowser said leaping away.

"David, you can do this. Good Luck!" Ace said as he and the others walked up to him.

"Right. Just leave it to me. I'll settle this once and for all!" David said.


	9. Final Battle! Unwavering Heart!

David walked inside the Temple of Bask, and soon arrived in the deepest part of the ruin.

"Bwahahahahaha! We've been waiting for you, Ice Boy!" Bowser's distorted voice called. "Behold! We are now one, sharing the almighty power! You cannot hope to win against… Bowcien!"

The Giant, stone version of Bowser appeared, holding an equally massive Lucien which sparked with purple mist and lighting.

"Let me tell you something, Lucien. My tennis record wasn't exactly perfect. No one's is." David said. "And when the Tragedy struck, I thought that those days were really over… But then I got pulled into this journey, and I met lots of friends there. Honestly, I wouldn't have made it this far without them."

(Cue- Armed and Ready- RWBY)

"Everything I've done was to support them in their endeavors. And now it's time that I do something for myself! This new power...I got all thanks to them." David said. "Lucien… This ends...right now! I'm going to destroy you!"

At that moment, a light flashed in his eyes and a powerful shining blue aura started to surge from him. It looked like he was in Sapphire God Mode, but something was different. The light was starting to coat his body as if he was in samurai garb.

"What is this?!" Bowcien asked.

"This power was starting to manifest during a conversation I had earlier. There's a person that...I wouldn't exactly call a friend, but thanks to my actions, she has suffered a terrible pain that she can never let go of. I vowed that I would save her soul, no matter how long, or what it takes! This is my way of atoning for that sin! Behold, Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable!" David said as his body was now fully coated in sapphire.

"A costume change won't help you! Take this!" Bowcien roared as he served a powerful Zone Shot. David was able to return it without the use of Zone Speed. "But...you didn't even Zone Speed it!"

"I didn't need to. This is the power that lies in my soul. My full power!" David said as he landed another shot.

"The Racket… it's breaking! How?!" Bowcien asked.

"I told you that I'm stronger now, did I?" David asked. "Like I said, Lucien. I'm not leaving this place until I destroy you!" he said as he fired again.

"I'm Bowcien now! And I'm not gonna be shown up by some samurai cosplayer." Bowcien said serving once more.

"I know I'm from Akihabara, but come one." David said as he returned the shot.

"Raaaaaah…! Just perish, Ishihara!" Bowcien said making a strong shot.

David then glowed sapphire as he then wielded his racket like Soul Calibur replica. Ice formed all around him before he leaped into the air with a backflip as the ball heads his way. "Kore de owari da! Sapphire God's...Ice Devil Hunter!" He shouted as he sent the ball back with a powerful burst.

"No...No...Nooooo!" Bowcien yelled before the ball destroyed the racket, causing it to land on the wall.

(end song)

As David reverted, the ruins started to shake. "Aw, shoot! The ruins are collapsing! I gotta get outta here!"

"Huh? What?" Bowser groaned getting up as David ran. "Hey! Where you going? Get back here you…." he said before seeing the collapse. "Aw, crap." he said as the rubble surrounded him.

Back in the hall, David was running at full speed and managed to make it out just as the ruins collapsed behind him. He took deep breaths from exhaustion in all that running.

"David!" A voice called out as Ace, Sectonia, Jexi, and Hope ran up to him.

"I knew you'd make it." Jexi said.

"Are you alright? What happened to Lucien?" Sectonia asked.

"Destroyed. We won't be worrying about that demon racket anymore." David said.

"Awesome work, David! That's our Tennis Champ and Devil Hunter for ya!" Ace said as he fistbumped with David as he collapsed. "I got ya!" He said as he caught him.

"He's exhausted. He used up a lot of energy in that battle." Sectonia said.

"I guess he's not used to battling in tennis so much." Hope said.

"Yeah, but all I can say is that he's done great today." Ace said.

"I also sense...something else. Like a new power has awakened in him." Francisca said.

"Yeah...I feel it too. It's like when I battled Zane." Jexi said.

"This energy...his God Mode has advanced to a new level." Ace said.

"But how is that possible? Hope had his God Mode shortly before he did." Titanica said.

"Because of his resolve to protect us and the people he cared about, that's what made him become stronger." Ace said.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Sayuri said. "I'm surprised. I was never able to push Sapphire God Mode this far."

"You must be very proud of your student, Lady Sayuri." Spade said.

"I am." Sayuri giggled. "Then again, he always has been one to achieve the impossible."

"Hey, it looks like he's starting to wake up." Ace said.

"Ngh…" David groaned as he slowly woke up.

"Welcome back." Ace said. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I was just exhausted from all the energy I used, that's all." David said.

"Right, but you did it. Lucien is gone." Ace said.

"Yeah. You won. It's over." Jexi said.

"Gotta tell you, I didn't expect my comeback to end up like this." David said.

"But it ended out well and exciting in the end." Ace said. "Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah. I think I can." David said.

"Don't worry, I got ya." Ace said grabbing his arm and helping him stand up.

"We should give you a few days to rest. After all, we're in no hurry." Jexi said.

"Hold on… Didn't Kenshin say something about bringing Takeda's weapon back to the Warrior Universe?" David asked.

"He did, but I'm sure he'll understand once we tell him you need to recover." Vera said.

"Thanks guys. You know, I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for all of you." David said.

"We're your friends and comrades, David. To the end. We always got your back whenever you need it." Ace said.

"We'll always pick you up whenever you fall down." Jexi said.

"Mmmhmm. May your heart be your guiding key." Ace said. "So that it will always lead you back to us if you ever become lost on your path, alright?"

"Right. Thank you, everyone." David said.

"Now that that's settled. Let's bring you to the hotel so you can recover." Shuichi said.

"Got it." David said.

"I hope you don't mind but, I'm thinking of holding a small concert to celebrate your victory if your interested." Ace said.

"I wouldn't mind. I don't think you got the chance to see mine earlier." David said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was thinking about what Mastemon said to me and I didn't want to ruin it for you and the others." Ace said. "And that's when I met Pandora and sent all of us into that paradox. Though it was kinda fun despite all the danger." He said as he laughed.

"I just hope that AJ agrees to help us out. I know they're criminals, but still…" Hope said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Simon said putting an arm around Hope's neck and giving him a small noogie.

"Yeah. Just wish Jack would have stuck around to see the end. Apparently he ran off once all the police were busy with Takeda back on Inferno Island." Hope said.

"I'm sure we'll see him again in the future." Roy said.

"Yeah...I know." Hope said. "I'm just surprised he didn't take anything of mine this time."

"Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed it again?" Francisca asked.

"I hope I didn't." Hope said. "He said he wanted a challenge."

It was days later after these events…

"Wow. Now this is excellent." Jexi said seeing a large ship set before him and his group.

"It's even bigger than the last one. Though the Star Speeder was pretty big." Connor said.

"Yeah...we wanted to make it better than the last one." Franky said. "A bigger ship means more room onboard. Even some more purposeful rooms. It's like a mall and luxury hotel wrapped up into one giant ship. We even included a dock inside to take in smaller ships."

"Like ours for example?" Stoj asked.

"Bingo!" Tails said.

"Well it does make it more easier and helpful to travel around as one group. Hope you guys don't mind us as extra guests." Roy said.

"Of course we don't mind. You were gonna pal about sooner or later." Lacy said.

"Yeah, Ace was talking to us and decided he would be staying with you guys for a while so we'll all be one big happy family. Right, Fulgy?" Leviathan said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Exactly." Fulgore said. "Trust me, if I can blush, I could."

"So, hate to be the wrench in this conversation but what's this new ship called?" Ty asked.

"Hmm. I think I got the right one. Galaxy King." Jexi said.

"That's a really good name, I guess it's because we'll be travelling across the many galaxies in the multiverse huh?" Al asked.

"Actually I just picked the two words I think sounded coolest." Jexi said.

"They sound badass if you ask me. Galaxy King, kickass spaceship of the multiverse." Kagura said. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a really kick ass ship." Hope said.

"Let's get things started then. We're going on our maiden voyage." Jexi said.

"Hold it! What about the concert Ace and David are holding?" Papelne asked.

"We had that while I was recovering. How could you miss that?" David asked.

"Sorry." Papelne said.

"Alright, are we ready to cast off, Jexi?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Jexi said as they all boarded the ship as it quickly took off. As it did, the ship could be seen by several figures on that world. One was Captain Cold and Poison Ivy while the other was Takeda.

"Kenshin...you better not die before I get revenge." Takeda said walking off into the wastelands.

Cheetah was running through the forests when she saw the ship take off. "Ishihara...we'll finish off our business...someday." She said.

On the Galaxy King…

"So there was no sign of AJ and his team?" Hope said.

"No, they weren't near the ship when we were taking off… guess they didn't wanna come." Gemini said.

"Ahem…" A voice said as AJ and his group stepped out of the halls. "Who said we didn't wanna come?"

"You… you came? But why? You're wanted criminals." Erica said.

"Criminals we might be, but we kinda owe you for taking care of Takeda for us." AJ said. "But...let me ditch the happy go lucky thing. I cannot deny the fact it was because of us that the titans were able to be released so easily. All I wanted were to beat Flux and I got ahead of myself."

"That's just the kind of person Flux is. He uses everyone around him to his advantage in search of power." Kokichi said.

"But more often than not, it ends up biting him in the ass." David said. "From what we've heard, he and his 'team' are still recovering from that awakening."

"They were locked in a sealed room for days with blood thirsty criminals. Show me someone who comes out good after that." AJ said.

"Good point." David said.

"Point is...we wanna make it up to the worlds. Please...allow us to ally." AJ said.

"Illuma's group leaving left us with a bit of a gap in manpower. We're open to any help we can get at this point." David said.

"We would only be gaining four members. But considering they were locked in prison for incredible charges...they should do nicely." Jexi said smiling.

"Then it's settled. The Doomsday Legion is coming with you." AJ grinned.

"Doomsday Legion?" Hope asked.

"Came up with the name myself. It sounds badass and kinda fitting for us." AJ said.

"Well welcome aboard, Doomsday Legion." Ace said.

"And...Ishihara, right? Natalie told me about you." AJ said. "Sorry about Cheetah. I know you wanted to save her soul."

"It's alright. I have a feeling she wouldn't like working with me anyway." David said. "Besides, I swore that I would save her, no matter what it takes."

"Don't ever give up on that promise, got it?" AJ said. "I've got one too, so I should know. I've gotta find the one person in the Flux family responsible for getting me locked up."

"Ugh, will you cut out that crap and admit you got yourself arrested?" Hitomi said stomping AJ to the ground.

"Never." He said as he was stomped more.

"I believe him. He doesn't seem like a bad guy." David said.

"Finally! Someone who believes me!" AJ said.

"I believe as well. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person to do anything wrong." Ace said.

"Yes...vendi…" AJ said before being stomped.

"Just stop altogether. You're starting to annoy me." Hitomi said.

"Okay… This crew just got a lot more lively." David said. "Anyway, we're gonna make a stop in the Warrior Universe if none of you mind."

"Yes. I need to bury the Akuma no Ryu and restore the Takeda Family's honor once and for all." Kenshin said.

"And… where exactly do you plan to do that?" Hope asked.

"The Takeda Family grave back home." Kenshin said.

"Will you be alright, Kenshin?" Saaya asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going with him." Zexi said.

"All of us are." Jexi said.

"I know. I just hope he'll be fine while we're there with him." Saaya said.

"Do not take all of us as emotionally weak." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin is a proud warrior. He's even more cool-headed than most of us." Harumi said.

"R-Right. I-I'm sorry." Saaya said.

"Regardless, we're still all going." Hope said. "Could be fun seeing where Kenshin came from."

"Yes...now...off we go!" Zexi said as the ship rocketed off.

To be continued...


End file.
